Pain or loss of movement in joints is a common occurrence, particularly among the elderly or those who have suffered damage to cartilage, bone surfaces or ligaments. Standard methods of treatment include the administration of corticosteroids by injection into the site of the inflammation. However, relief tends to be temporary and long term use can carry a number of contraindications.
Pantothenic acid (sometimes known as vitamin B5) and its salts have been used as a dietary supplement and for treatment of bronchial asthma, hay-fever, sinusitis and neurodermatitis.